NinetyNine Phosphorescent Stars
by Nikolaiklaas
Summary: "Jika aku bawakan kau seratus pendar bintang, maukah kau datang ke festival itu bersamaku?" "Ma-maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" "Akan kubawakan seratus pendar bintang ke dalam genggamanmu dan berjanjilah datang ke festival bersamaku." .:SasuHina ONESHOT:.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- sensei

**Warning: **AU, OOC (tingkat tinggi, kali ini bukan lebay), typo(s), lebayish language. Don't like don't read.

**HAPPY READING! =))**

**## Ninety-Nine Phosphorescent Stars ##**

**.**

**.**

**© Nikolaiklaas**

Hyuuga Hinata, cewek biasa yang baru memasuki tahun pertamanya di Konoha Gakuen. Yea, yang nggak pede, gampang minder, pemalu, dan jika gugupnya menyerang gagapnya ikut-ikutan kumat.

Hyuuga Hinata itu cewek yang cuma bisa ngagumin dari jauh Uchiha Itachi-senpai sejak pertama kali liat dia pas Masa Orientasi Sekolah. Uh, iya banget, kalo Itachi itu tipe cowok perpek impian Hinata. Gimana nggak, senpai itu udah ganteng, pinter, baik hati, nggak sombong, rajin menabung pula. Ehem, yang ini sih perkiraan pikiran sotoy Hinata aja sih.

Hyuuga Hinata yang sejak taman kanak-kanak selalu menjadi sasaran _bully_ teman-temannya. Yang cuma bisa diem aja pas diomelin nggak jelas atas kesalahan yang dia gak yakin dia lakuin. Yang dari jaman mobil rodanya tiga suka banget ngegambar yang namanya bintang. Yang tiap pelajaran seni rupa selalu ngegambar apapun yang berhubungan ama bintang.

Pokoknya bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit malam yang cerah. Sampai-sampai dia mau aja pelajarin astronomi untuk tahu nama bintang-bintang itu.

Hyuuga Hinata yang sahabat dekatnya, Yamanaka Ino, sering nerima kalimat 'cie-cie' yang sama sekali nggak ngebantu dia dari situasi genting. Situasi genting apa?

Yep, situasi genting karena seorang Uchihas Sasuke mengganggunya.

Sepenuh hati, sejak taman kanak-kanak sampai SMA sekarang ini. Yang Hinata sabarin banget harus ngeliat muka coretgantengcoret itu nongol di kelasnya tanpa permisi. Yang kayaknya ngegangguin si lemah Hinata udah kayak jadwal rutin ngerjain PR. Yang kayaknya kalo gak dijalanin sehari aja bakal mati.

Lebay sih.

Cuma intinya sama aja. Hyuuga Hinata yang cupu dan nggak pede itu, yang selalu tenggelam diantara kerumunan para fangirls Sasuke, dianggap ketiban durian runtuh. Seenggaknya ama para fans Sasuke.

Siapa yang nggak mau tiap hari didatengin ke kelasnya cuma buat diambil (baca: rebut, dan catat juga, secara paksa) makan siangnya. Yang tiap pelajaran olahraga ada aja barangnya yang hilang terus tau-tau _pop_! Sasuke muncul sebagai pahlawan kesiangan yang ngebawain barangnya yang hilang itu.

Dan ini satu peristiwa yang nggak bisa dilupain gadis Hyuuga itu begitu saja.

Pelajaran olahraga, seperti biasa, Hinata udah pasrah kalo ada satu atau dua bukunya yang raib entah kemana. Dia sih pasrah aja, palingan nanti balik. Plus dengan bonus coretdurianruntuhcoret si Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi kali ini siapa yang nggak kaget dan gedek, karena kali ini seragamnya yang ilang!

Dan yea, tanpa proses ghaib, seragam gadis itu udah nyangsang di pohon beringin deket sekolah. Kontan tangis gadis itu pecah, gimana nasibnya nanti? Yakali dia sepanjang sisa pelajaran ampe pulang sekolah pake seragam olahraganya yang udah dekil dan berkeringat begitu? Oh, for Kami's sake!

Tiba-tiba—iya, bener banget, cowok satu ini suka banget bertindak dengan embel-embel 'tiba-tiba'—Sasuke muncul seolah dari udara terbuka dengan bunyi _pop_! Udah kayak _hero_, dia manjat-manjat pohon, dan ngambilih seragam Hinata. Fiuh, untunglah—

Setelah mengembalikan seragamnya pada gadis yang masih sesenggukan itu, tiba-tiba—lagi—_cup_! Bibir tipisnya udah mendarat di pipi merah padam Hyuuga Hinata kita.

"Bayarannya itu aja. " Dia cuman ngomong gitu, terus ngeloyor pergi tanpa perasaan bersalah. Apalagi minta maaf.

Perasaan yang ngumpetin seragamnya itu si Uchiha Sasuke, tapi kenapa malah diambilin lagi? Emang bego sih, cuma Hinata nggak tau aja tindakan hiperaktif dan _show off_ yang dilakukan si bungsu Uchiha hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Dan sejak itu pula Hinata sering dapet _death glare_ dari para fangirls Sasuke, jadi dia terpaksa menyingkir dari apapun dan dimanapun yang berhubungan ama Sasuke. Apalagi dari Sakura Haruno, cewek cantik binti populer yang udah ngejar-ngejar cinta Sasuke dari jaman Adam dan Hawa, cuma selalu ditolak. Nggak tau juga kenapa cewek secakep itu ditolak ama Uchiha bungsu yang mungkin terganggu penglihatannya ini. Saat jam istirahat pun, dia dan Ino akan mengungsi ke atap sekolah.

Yang paling nggak bisa dihindarin adalah saat pulang sekolah. Ino akan pulang bersama Sai-senpai—iye, mereka baru jadian tuh, yah gak berarti pengkhianat juga sih ninggalin Hinata yang jomblo sendiri—dan Neji entah hilang kemana. Gak tau lah kemana juntrungnya kakak sepupu yang selalu jadi tamengnya itu. Kalo udah gini dia harus gerak cepat dan segera pulang!

Nggak juga sih, karena seringnya di gerbang sekolah Sasuke udah nungguin dia dan segera mencegat gadis Hyuuga itu. Bukannya dengan nada manis membujuk dan senyuman terpampang, Uchiha satu ini berucap dengan angkuh dan super jaim plus _devilish grin _ yang tersungging—Hinata udah hapal banget ama grin Sasuke yang satu ini—dia ngajak Hinata pulang bareng.

Kayak gini, "oi! Hyuuga, pulang bareng yuk. " Nggak ada tanda tanya, dan nada yang dipake juga bukan nada meminta. Itu _paksaan_.

Bukan apa-apa, Hinata trauma aja ama keganasan fangirls-nya si Sasuke kita ini. Gimana kalo besok pas dia masuk sekolah dia udah nggak ada umur lagi? Mungkin kalo gadis lain bakal joget joget memeshikute kesenengan, cuma nggak dengan Hinata. Dia langsung merah padam, dan nggak enak buat ngegeleng.

Jadilah, sepanjang perjalanan, berdua Sasuke, mereka berjalan pulang dengan (tepat sekali) _death glare_ mengiringi langkah mereka. Dan demi Kakashi-sensei yang ganteng itu—Hinata juga nggak ngerti kenapa jadi kepikian si sensei keren—kemana coba kroni-kroni yang selalu pulang bareng Sasuke?

Alhasil mereka cuma diam-dimana, tanpa satu kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Hening dan sunyi tak mengenakan. Eaeaeaea~

"Kenapa kau suka bintang?"

Eh? Gak salah nih Uchiha Sasuke yang pelit ngomong itu ngajak bicara Hinata? Bukannya biasanya kata favoritnya itu 'Hn' doang?

"H-hah?" Tuh kan, gagapnya Hinata kumat. Kenapa? Karena dia gugup. Dan Hinata gak bisa nemuin alasan yang masuk akal kenapa dia harus gugup di hadapan cowok rambut pantat ayam ini. "U-um… e-eh… "

"Bisa nggak gausah gagap?"

DEG! Kok malah dia yang nyolot sih? Nggak tau apa Hinata itu perasaannya lebih lembut dari kain sutera dan hatinya lebih rapuh dari keramik China. Gak peduli lebay, intinya kenapa Sasuke repot ama gagapnya? Itu kan karena dia gugup dekat dengan—

Wait, Hinata, pikiranmu kenapa jadi melanglang kesana?

"G-g-gomen… " Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang udah semerah kepiting rebus yang ia sembunyikan dengan helaian rambut indigo panjangnya. "I-itu karena ma-malam takkan terang tanpa bintang… " Hei, Hinata, bukannya biasanya kau hanya gagap di hadapan Itachi-senpai?

Eh, tapi itu juga gabisa dibilang bener, soalnya ngomong ama idolanya itu aja jarang kok. Kenapa ya?

"Ada bulan kok, cahayanya lebih terang malah. " Sahutnya lugas.

"U-um, i-itu… cahaya bulan bukanlah ca-cahayanya sendiri. Bi-bintang memiliki cahayanya sendiri kan?"

Hening lagi.

Hinata coba-coba ngelirik lawan bicaranya, dan mukanya lebih merah lagi karena ternyata si Sasuke itu lagi mandangin mukanya—tepatnya, muka yang terhalangi rambut.

"Ya, kau benar. " Cuma itu, cuma tiga kalimat irit itu. Yang hanya ditujukan pada seorang Hyuuga Hinata kalimat 'panjang' itu bisa terucap. "Apa kau terobsesi pada bintang, huh?"

"Um… i-itu—"

"Jangan gagap please, aku gemes denger omonganmu itu. "

DEG! Sodip banget, nancep, nusuk, ngena pas banget ke Hinata yang cuma bisa pasrah di'tindas' macam begitu. Oke, tenanglah, Hinata, ngapain mesti gagap dihadapan si Sascake ini? Okelah dia ganteng—banget—yang bisa bikin cewek klepek-klepek, tapi itu nggak ngefek ke Hinata. Okelah mata onyx si Sasuke sama kayak punya Itachi-senpai, yah walaupun ada samting yang bisa bikin dia sal—

Hush! Jangan diterusin Hinata, Itachi-senpai jelas jauuuh lebih baik dari si bungsu Sasuke ini.

"Ti-tidak, " Hinata berusaha keras untuk nggak gagap, meski susah. "Ha-hanya saja saat ma-malam hari aku melihat la-langit dan memandang bi-bintang dan pendar cahayanya, a-aku seolah melihat ibuku. Di surga. "

Si Sasuke itu terdiam. Dia tahu ibu Hinata telah meninggal dunia dan dia tidak sengaja telah membangkitkan _awkward moment_ diantara mereka dengan mengungkit topik sensitif ini. "Sori. "

"Ng-nggak apa-apa. " Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum kecil—masih nggak nyadar efek senyumannya itu pada lawan bicaranya.

"Beritahu aku, salah satu keinginan terbesarmu. "

"E-eh?" Hinata nggak ngerti jalan pikiran Sasuke ini, perasaan tadi mereka ngobrolin bintang. Kenapa melenceng kesana-kemari? "Um… I-itu… a-aku memiliki banyak keinginan."

"Hn. Beritahu aku salah satunya. " Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah jalanan, dengan satu tangannya nutupin mukanya yang _blushing_. Fiuh, untung gak ketahuan…

"E-eh… " Hinata diem dulu sambil mikir dan masih nggak nyadar kedinginan dan kesunyian antara mereka telah tiada dan obrolan telah mengalir selayaknya orang akrab. Seolah peristiwa-peristiwa durian runtuh dan keisengan Sasuke nggak pernah kejadian.

"U-um… A-aku ingin bisa memiliki bintang. A-aku ingin me-menyentuh bintang. "

"Nonsense. " Celetuk Sasuke cepat dengan nada angkuh terbaiknya.

"Y-ya, aku tahu. Tidak mungkin ya?"

Oke, saya tarik kembali deskripsi yang tadi. Soalnya keadaan menjadi hening setelah omongan Hinata yang terakhir itu. Hinata juga nggak tahu meski ngomong apa lagi, dan lagian dia nggak diwajibkan ngomong ama si Sasuke ini, jadi dia juga memilih diam. Hinata nggak tahu aja seberapa besar keinginan Sasuke untuk ngomong banyak-banyak dan nutupin kegugupannya dia plus _blushing_ yang mulai menjalari wajah pucatnya.

"Aku ingin—setidaknya—memiliki seratus pendar bintang. Menyentuhnya. Dan memilikinya. "

Kalimat itu terucap, dengan lancar, tanpa hambatan, tanpa kegagapan. Tenang, namun menunjukkan hasrat seseorang untuk memiliki. Hasrat seorang Hyuuga Hinata tentang kecintaannya pada bintang.

Jarak antara rumah Sasuke dan Hinata hanya beberapa blok jauhnya, dan Hinata tahu—berkat investigasinya bersama Ino untuk ngebuntutin Itachi-senpai, dan sumpah demi ini ide sahabatnya itu—rumah Sasuke harusnya tinggal belok kiri dan nyampe. Nggak usah masuk ke jalanan ini dan nyasar kejauhan. Dia nggak keberatan kok ditinggal!

"Hyuuga, " panggil Sasuke saat Hinata hendak membuka pagar rumahnya. Kayaknya dia pengin Hinata ngucapin makasih kek apa kek, nggak kabur gitu aja.

"Y-ya, Sasuke-kun?" Ah, Hinata, kemana suara lancar bebas hambatanmu tadi? Gadis itu masih memainkan telunjuknya dan rona di pipinya nggak luput dari perhatian Sasuke.

"Ada festival musim panas. Kau mau ikut?"

"Eh? U-um, " Hinata mengangguk, membiarkan poni tebalnya bergoyang membingkai dahinya. "Y-ya, mungkin bersama Ino-chan, juga Sai-senpai. Mu-mungkin. "

"Oh, jadi Sai-senpai jadian dengan Yamanaka?"

Hinata cuma mengangguk. Otaknya masih berdesing mencari jawaban kenapa dia harus gagap dan gugup begini. Parahnya, dihadapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yah, daripada nanti disana kau sering ditinggal sendirian, kasian juga sih. " Uh? Maksudnya apa nih? "Gimana kalo… "

Hinata diem. Nunggu kalimat Sasuke yang belum selesai dan ngegantung. Lama banget. Ada kali berapa menitan mereka diam doang, menghindari tatapan mata satu sama lain, Sasuke berusaha senatural mungkin nutupin wajahnya yang memerah dan Hinata udah nggak tahan pengin cepet-cepet kabur dari sana atau dia bakal makin salting.

"Gimana-kalo-kamu-ke-festival-itu-bareng-aku. " Kalimat itu meluncur bak rentetan peluru tanpa jeda.

"E-eh? A-ano, Sasuke-kun, a-aku tidak menangkap kata-katamu dengan ba-baik. "

Sasuke berdecak jengkel dan dengan tidak sabaran, cowok itu berkata dengan lambat dan suara yang seperti orang kumur-kumur, "Gimana kalo kamu ke festival itu ama aku…?"

Kali ini, bukan cuma kiasan atau deskripsi belaka, Hinata benar-benar mengorek kupingnya sebelum akhirnya nyahut gini, "e-eh? Sasuke-kun nggak salah bicara? Ma-maksudku, Sasuke-kun ti-tidak salah ajak…?"

"Ya nggaklah. " Sasuke makin sewot dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap pemandangan lain, menghindari wajah malu-malu Hinata yang jelas lebih indah daripada deretan rumah-rumah di sekitarnya.

"E-entahlah, Sasuke-kun… "

DEG! Pertama kali Sasuke ngerasa jantungnya mencelos dari dadanya, dan seketika dia menatap Hinata yang masih tertunduk. Jangan sampai dia ditolak, ini permintaan mudah bukan? Dia _meminta_ lho, bukan maksa. Dan BELUM PERNAH ADA sebelumnya cewek yang berani—dan mau—menolak ajakan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Terlebih ini seperti ajakan kencan rupanya?

"Oh, sudah ada yang mengajakmu ya?" Sasuke masih cool _mode on_ yang kayaknya entah kenapa bentar lagi bakal _switch mode_.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun… Ha-hanya saja—"

"Aku takkan memaksa jika kau tak mau. " Dalem, dingin, nancep. Dan juga terselip nada kekecewaan disana.

Pengin banget rasanya batin Hinata mengatakan sesuatu tapi entah kenapa bibirnya terkunci rapat. _Nggak salah kamu ngajak aku, Sasuke-kun? Fansmu pasti bakal ngamuk kalau tahu! Lagian… kamu nggak serius kan? _

Ah, Hinata, harusnya kamu berhenti su'udzon ama Sasuke kita ini. Biar dikata dia sering iseng dan jahil ama kamu, tapi kamu nggak tau kan kalo kali ini dia benar-benar tulus ngomongnya?

Hinata masih diam, nggak bisa ngomong apapun dan kayaknya itu ngasih pengertian tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Mereka nggak saling ngomong, berdiri di depan pagar kediaman Hyuuga, dengan yang satu berusaha nyembunyiin muka blushing-nya dan yang satu berdiri kikuk dengan wajah merah padam.

"Um… arigatou, Sasuke-kun. " _Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang_. Nggak mau makin salting lagi, Hinata segera membuka pagar rumahnya, namun berhenti ketika Sasuke memanggilnya lagi.

"Hyuuga!"

"Y-ya?"

"Jika aku _bawakan_ kau seratus pendar bintang, maukah kau datang bersamaku ke festival itu?" Sasuke terdengar begitu yakin dan percaya diri saat mengatakannya. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun, kecuali kemungkinan gadis itu menganggapnya kurang waras.

"Ma-maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Akan kubawakan kau seratus pendar bintang ke dalam _genggamanmu_ dan berjanjilah datang ke festival itu bersamaku. " Kali ini tanpa pamitan, atau persetujuan 'ya' atau 'tidak', Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bengong. Mencerna ucapan cowok berambut raven itu.

Membawakannya bintang? _Seratus_ pendar bintang? Bagaimana bisa?

.

.

.

Festival musim panas tahun ini sangat ramai. Tetapi karena Hinata tidak terlalu dekat dengan yang lain-lain, dia terpaksa mengganggu acara pacaran Sai-senpai dengan Ino. Sebenarnya nggak enak juga sih, tapi mau gimana lagi?

Nggak mungkin kan dia nyamperin Itachi-senpai ditengah para fansnya yang lain—yep, kharisma Uchiha brothers sangat sulit dihindari, kedua kakak-adik itu punya fans mereka masing-masing—sambil teriak-teriak manggil namanya? Ntar disangka pasien kaburan RSJ lagi. Lagian, entah kenapa kayaknya Itachi-senpai udah nggak terlalu menarik lagi buat Hinata.

Eits, maksudnya, Hinata udah nggak berdebar atau merona lagi saat melihat idolanya itu. Sejak kapan ya, waktu pastinya emang nggak jelas. Cuman sejak Sasuke…

Tunggu! Kenapa harus ingetnya Sasuke? Kenapa harus berhubungan dengan Sasuke? Dan kenapa harus kepikiran sejak Sasuke _mengajaknya_ kencan?

Hinata nggak yakin bisa disebut kencan atau nggak, yang pasti masih terus kepikiran dan terus-terusan memainkan ujung rambut indigonya. Dia cuma ngegeleng saat Ino menanyakan tingkahnya yang seperti cacing kepanasan.

Tapi mau nggak mau telinga Hinata berdiri juga waktu dengar salah satu fans-nya Sasuke ngedatengin Ino dan nanya, " Ino-chan lihat Sasuke-kun nggak?"

"Nggak, kenapa? OH! Jangan bilang dia nggak datang ke festival?"

"Kayaknya gitu deh, Ino-chan, " Suara si fangirl terdengar kecewa. Banget. "Abisan dari tadi _kita_ nggak lihat Sasuke-kun sama sekali. Kita kan udah kangen~"

Ino sweat dropped dan nyengir maksa. "Sai-kun tau Sasuke-kun kemana?" Ino menanyai pacar barunya.

"Kata Itachi adiknya itu sedang berburu bintang. Kayaknya si Sasuke udah rada nggak waras deh. " Ino makin sweat dropped ngira cowok becanda padahal dia nanya serius. Berburu bintang? Gimana cara? Terbang naik Apollo 11 terus jaringin bintang satu-satu gitu?

Hinata yang udah awas dan nguping—catat, nguping nggak terlalu bagus ya, anak-anak—mendengar nama Sasuke langsung menoleh pas Sai ngejawab. Hah? Berburu bintang? Maksudnya, jadi Sasuke serius soal ngebawain dia bintang?

Cewek itu mengekor Sai dan Ino yang berjalan duluan di depan, memilih jadi bayangan dan nggak ngeganggu. Rasanya nggak mungkin Sasuke serius soal yang itu. Lagian kan salah satu keinginan Hinata yang itu adalah keinginan masa kecilnya. Yah, masih terpendam, kalo terwujud ya syukur buanget kalo nggak Hinata ngerti kalo itu memang rada nonsense. Bukan rada lagi mungkin, emang nonsense.

"Sayang banget ya Sasuke-kun bukannya datang ke festival malah ngilang nggak jelas kemana. " Kata-kata Ino itu tanpa sadar membuat Hinata makin merasa bersalah.

"Yang konyol itu alasannya, Ino-chan. Dia bilang ingin _berburu _bintang. " Sai menyahutinya dan nggak bikin Hinata makin enakan. "Kata Itachi adiknya itu ingin mendapatkan seratus pendar bintang. "

"Hah? Sasuke-kun mulai aneh-aneh ya obsesinya… "

"Kata Itachi dia juga sering mampir ke kelasmu. "

Sahabatnya itu menoleh pada Hinata dengan gerakan _slow motion _yang disengaja dan menatap Hinata yang terus menunduk. Dia terkikik lalu menjawab, "yep, nggak jelas sih penyebabnya apa. Tapi kayaknya aku tahu~ "

"Oh? Jadi si Uchiha naksir Hyuuga?"

GUBRAK! Ya nggak usah cablak gitu jugaaa! Ino menyikut pacarnya dan mendapati Hinata makin merona. Sekarang makin jelaslah semuanya!

"Kayaknya obsesimu mulai menulari Sasuke-kun, Hinata. " Ino tertawa renyah lagi dan mulai bersiul, "sebenarnya aku nggak enak ninggalin Hinata-chan yang jomblo sendirian~"

"I-Ino-chan!" Hinata makin kicep ale-ale ditempat.

"Tapi kayaknya Hinata-chan bakal segera menyusul aku dan Sai-kun ya~ HAHAHAHA! " Dari yang berbisik-bisik menggoda sekarang Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Hinata udah nggak sekadar merona. "CIEEEEE~"

"Hei, Ino, jika kau cie-kan terus si Hyuuga dia bakal menangis betulan tuh, " Tegur Sai, tapi apa mau dikata, dia sendiri juga ketawa.

"CIE CIE CIEEEEE~ "

Hinata cuma bisa pasrah menerima godaan sahabatnya juga pacarnya yang ikut-ikutan. Tapi tetep aja akalnya bilang kalau rasanya nggak mungkin Sasuke ehemsukaehem ama seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Maksudnya, dia itu Uchiha Sasuke! Yang dikejar-kejar ama Sakura Haruno, yang dikelilingin fangirlsnya di beberapa kesempatan, yang jaim dan cool ke fansnya, yang iseng dan jahil ke Hinata. Yang bikin Hinata ngerasa sial banget kenal si Sasuke itu…

…hayo ngaku, atau justru sebaliknya?

Sementara Ino ama Sai membeli jajanan festival dan saling suap-suapan (dan jujur aja bikin Hinata setengah iri yang cuma sendirian sementara banyak pasangan yang lalu-lalang), Hinata memandangi sekelilingnya. Siapa tau gitu Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dengan khas bunyi _pop_-nya. Tapi tak tampak cowok berambut pantat ayam itu.

Nggak tahu kenapa kepala Hinata dipenuhi ama Sasuke dan mungkin itu sebabnya rona di wajahnya nggak juga hilang.

"Aih, aku nggak enak nih ngacangin Hinata-chan, Sai-kun~ " Ino lagi-lagi menggodanya, mengigiti permen kapasnya berdua Sai. "Kamu nggak kesepian tuh sendirian aja?"

Hinata cuma menggeleng, kok Ino tumben nyebelin banget ngungkit-ngungkit ginian? Kalo gitu kan harusnya nggak usah pamer-pamer mesra ama Sai dong! Untuk menutupi kegugupannya—yang totally fail karena Hinata emang bukan pembohong handal—gadis Hyuuga itu mengemuti permen lollipop manis yang tadi dibelinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita carikan teman untuknya, Ino-chan?" Cetus Sai-senpai tiba-tiba.

"OH IYA! Bener!" Ino menarik lengan ramping Hinata yang terbalut yukata musim panas berwarna ungu muda. Kontrasnya persahabatan Ino dan Hinata yang saling melengkapi, Hinata yang tenang dan pemalu dipadu dengan Ino yang heboh dan agak sedikit barbar(?). Seperti sekarang Ino main asal tarik Hinata, menyibak kerumunan pengunjung acara festival kali itu.

"Ki-kita mau kemana, I-Ino-chan?"

"Mencarikan pangeran untukmu!"

"Kenapa harus pangeran?" Sai mengernyit kurang setuju.

"Karena Hinata-chan punya mimpi mendapatkan pangeran yang menunggang kuda putih untuk menjemputnya! " Ino lagi-lagi tertawa, nggak peduli sahabatnya yang canggung itu berkali-kali menabrak pengunjung dan tergagap-gagap meminta maaf.

"Kurasa yang kali ini bakal cocok untukmu, Hyuuga, " Oh yea, Hinata ngerasa _insecure_ parah ngeliat seringai Sai-senpai. Iya, itu seringai, bukan senyum khasnya yang itu. Jadi maksudnya, dua sejoli ini hendak mencomblangkannya dengan seorang cowok gitu? Itu—itu bukan Hinata banget!

"E-eh, I-Ino-chan, a-aku tak mau. Serius, le-lebih baik kita kembali—"

Tapi Ino tetap menariknya kali ini keluar dari area festival, memasuki daerah pepohonan yang cukup lebat dan berpencahayaan remang-remang yang berasal dari lampion-lampion mungil yang digantung di dahan pohon. Sai ngebantu Ino dengan mendorong punggung Hinata dari belakang, dan seriusan udah berasa drama penculikan segala.

Dicomblangin aja Hinata nggak mau, apalagi dibawa-bawa masuk pepohonan gini. Mana makin lama makin gelap pula! Mau dibawa kemana dia? Oke, dicomblangin masih bisa ditoleransi (mungkin). Tapi nggak usah diseret ke tempat kayak begini juga! Dan kalo emang Sai ama Ino mau mojok berdua doang, Hinata seratus persen nggak keberatan. Dia sendirian di festival nggak bakal nyasar, siapa tau ketemu Neji atau Hanabi. Aish, kenapa dia tadi nggak berangkat bareng Neji atau Hanabi aja?

Menyesali keputusannya, Hinata sekali lagi pasrah.

"Nah, Hinata, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya! Aku ama Sai-kun mau kembali ke festival~" Ino mendudukkan Hinata di atas rerumputan hangat di tengah keremangan cahaya. Wah, seenaknya!

"E-eh! Ka-kalian jangan tinggalin aku! Di-disini gelap dan—Hei, tu-tunggu!"

Terlambat. Dua orang itu telah menghilang, ninggalin Hinata. Sendirian. Wah wah jangan bilang maksudnya mereka ikut-ikutan ngisengin Hinata nih? Nggak, Hinata, bukan saatnya menangis di saat seperti ini!

Gadis Hyuuga itu menatap sekelilingnya yang terdapat pepohonan cemara dan ek yang daunnya lebat. Setidaknya keadaan disini tidak sepenuhnya gelap. Pasti di siang hari pemandangan disini cukup indah, soalnya ada sebentuk kolam teratai mungil beberapa kaki di depannya dengan beberapa bunga teratai mengambang, dengan mahkotanya yang didominasi warna ungu.

Tapi tetap saja Hinata tak bisa menahan butiran bening mengaliri kedua belah pipinya, entah mengapa ia merasa jengkel sekali pada Ino kali ini. Nggak biasanya emang dia ngerasa gini. Apalagi dia dari tadi terus kepikiran Sasuke yang nggak datang ke acara festival. Kenapa dia nggak muncul? Dan kenapa Hinata kepikiran dia lagi?

"Kok nangis? Takut gelap ya?"

Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti berdetak mendengar suara itu. Suara itu begitu familier. Sangat familier. Napasnya tercekat saat sepasang telapak tangan menutupi pandangannya, nyaris ia memekik kaget dan berbalik saat si pemilik suara menambahkan, "Tebak siapa aku?"

Gimana Hinata harus nebak? Dia hafal betul pemilik suara berat nan angkuh ini.

"Le-lepaskan tanganmu. "

"Tebak dulu siapa aku! " Suaranya mengandung senyum.

Diam-diam Hinata menghembuskan napas lega, karena ia tidak sendirian di tempat ini. Jika ia sendirian saja, bisa dikira ia adalah cewek depresi yang baru saja putus cinta.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, ja-jangan becanda… " Hinata merasakan aliran darah mengumpul di wajahnya yang memanas.

"Hah, kau mengintip ya?" Si pemilik suara itu melepaskan tangannya kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata. "Sebenarnya aku yang meminta Ino dan Sai-senpai membawamu kemari. "

Ucapan Sasuke yang _to the point_ itu membuat Hinata makin tak berani menatapnya. "Ke-kenapa? Um, ma-maksudku untuk apa?"

Tanpa permisi Sasuke mengambil permen Hinata dan menggigitnya, dengan ekspresi lucu yang sama sekali bukan Uchiha, dia tampak seolah berpikir. "Yah, mereka berkata apa waktu mengajakmu kemari?"

"E-eh?" Hinata menelan ludah saat mengingat omongan Ino dan Sai tadi. Untunglah kegelapan menyembunyikan wajahnya, jika tidak ia bakal malu sekali. Apalagi, ini pertama kalinya ia duduk bersebelahan—walaupun hanya bersebelahan—dengan lawan jenisnya.

Dalam kasusnya, ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja mereka. " Gumam Sasuke kemudian mengembalikan permen Hinata yang tadi sudah ia gigit. "Aku sudah bilang kan, jika aku bisa membawakanmu—"

"Um, a-ano… Sasuke-kun, soal itu ja-jangan kau anggap serius. "

"Sayangnya aku _menganggapnya _serius, Hinata. " Apa? APA? Batin Hinata ingin sekali berteriak senang karena Sasuke menyebut namanya. Mungkin sepele, tapi hal itu memiliki arti tersendiri bagi Hyuuga Hinata.

"I-itu hal yang tidak mungkin, Sasuke-kun. " Hinata bangkit berdiri, "le-lebih baik kita ke-kembali ke festival… "

Namun Sasuke menahannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk disampingnya. Kali ini jarak diantara mereka tidak sampai sejengkal. "Sayang sekali, aku telah _membuatnya_ menjadi mungkin. "

"Ma-maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?"

Pria berambut raven itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Sebuah kantung lecek yang isinya sama sekali tidak ia ketahui. Apa yang Sasuke bawakan untuknya? Seratus bintang di dalam kantung itu? Selain nggak mungkin, rasanya kantung itu juga kekecilan. Ya kali!

Sasuke membuka kantung itu dan seketika membuat napas gadis itu tertahan. Sulit dipercaya jika Sasuke membawakannya seratus pendar bintang! Di tempat ini, sekarang ini!

Cahaya itu berterbangan keluar dari kantung, seperti sihir yang elok, melayang di udara, mengelilingi kedua orang itu. _Bintang_ itu memang memiliki cahayanya sendiri, berwarna kuning terang dan sesekali berkerlip seolah bermain mata, menggoda gadis bermata lavender itu.

Kemudian beberapa cahaya itu berkumpul membentuk gugusan indah di hadapan Hinata, menerangi sekelilingnya dan gadis itu masih dengan ekspresi kagum dan terkejutnya. Sinarnya memancar, seolah mampu membawa kehangatan yang nyata, menyingkirkan rasa takut bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya; seolah dengan satu pendar bintang, kau dapatkan rasa aman seperti yang kau butuhkan.

Bintang mungil nan cantik, berterbangan seolah mengajak Hinata untuk bermain dan menangkapnya. Menggenggamnya. Dengan tangannya sendiri.

Mungkinkah ini benar-benar terjadi? Mungkinkah Sasuke benar-benar membawakannya _seratus_ pendar bintang untuknya?

"Cantik ya?" Sasuke menoleh menatap Hinata yang masih terpaku.

"Sasuke-kun, ba-bagaimana bisa—?" Pandangan gadis itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx di hadapannya.

"Sejak sore aku terus berburu bintang-bintang ini. " Dengan telapak tangan kanannya Sasuke berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona. "Agak sulit memang, tapi setidaknya aku dapatkan dan kuwujudkan apa yang kau mau. " Sekarang mungkin karena sudah saking malunya, Sasuke memilih memalingkan wajah.

"I-ini indah sekali, Sasuke-kun. Sungguh… " Kalimat yang tulus itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Tapi memang sesungguhnya Hinata tidak pernah melakukan atau mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa kesungguhan.

"Hn. Tapi maaf, " Justru Sasuke bangkit bediri dan mengusir gerombolan bintang di sekitarnya. "Aku hanya mampu mendapatkan _sembilan puluh sembilan_ pendar bintang. Payah ya. "

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! " Secara impulsif Hinata menarik lengan cowok itu, nggak peduli wajah meronanya harus ketahuan.

"Aku merusak suasanya ya?" Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit dalam senyum irit khas Uchiha. Sepertinya kali ini Hinata benar-benar tidak ingin ia pergi dulu, maka ia kembali duduk. Ia mengangkat tangannya tepat di bawah gugusan cahaya di hadapannya.

"A-aku tidak kecewa, hanya saja… " Hinata mengikuti gerakan Sasuke, ia tak mau membuat gerombolan cahaya itu bubar, ia ingin mereka tetap disini. Menjaga ia _dan_ Sasuke.

"Hanya saja aku payah, itu kan maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap Hinata langsung di manik mata. Wajah masing-masing diterangi cahaya kekuningan yang menimbulkan bayang-bayang yang bergerak. "Lain kali aku akan berusaha untuk membawakanmu _seratus_ pendar bintang. Kurasa kau takkan mau kembali ke festival bersamaku, huh?"

"K-kau tahu, Sasuke-kun, sembilan puluh sembilan pendar bintang _lebih_ dari cukup. " Butiran bening kristal melewati sepasang mata lavender indahnya. "Bahkan untuk menyentuh satu pendar bintang yang kau bawakan a-aku sudah merasa… bahagia. "

"…"

"A-aku belum pernah melihat cahaya bintang-bintang sedekat ini. Betapa cahaya bintang-bintang dilangit itu bi-bisa seindah ini. "

"….Hn. "

Air di kolam teratai memantulkan cahaya _pendar_ bintang yang melayang-layang rendah tersebut. Perlahan cahaya itu mulai menyebar, menerangi pepohonan sekitar. Hinata tidak berniat untuk membawanya pulang apalagi memilikinya, biarlah pendar bintang itu disini dan kembali ke tempat asal mereka berada.

Mungkin kembali ke langit malam?

Hinata menoleh saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh jari-jari tangannya; wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia sama sekali tak berniat menutupi wajahnya, tidak seperti Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangan dengan sebelah tangan masih menghinggapi mukanya.

Sasuke menyelipkan jemarinya diantara milik Hinata, memberikan genggaman hangat yang mampu membangkitkan rasa aman. Sensasi yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat pendar-pendar bintang itu mengelilinginya.

"Sebenarnya, Hinata—"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun—"

Keduanya terdiam saat menyadari mereka berbicara nyaris bersamaan. Tapi Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya yang terputus saat Sasuke diam saja, "u-um… Sasuke-kun, sembilan puluh sembilan _kunang-kunang_ cantik yang kau bawakan sungguh lebih dari cukup. A-aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar membawakanku pendar bintang itu. Pendar-pendar cahaya yang kau dapatkan dengan susah payah. Tak perlu memetik seratus bintang untuk—untukku. " _Untukku jika memang itu adalah maksudmu_, pikir Hinata.

"Sebenarnya, Hinata, jika kau mau akan kupetik _seluruh_ bintang di langit itu untukmu. Dan aku serius saat aku mengatakan ini. " Genggamannya makin erat meski mereka masih menghindari kontak mata satu sama lain. "Aku akan bawakan seratus—bahkan lebih—kunang-kunang untuk memberikan pendar bintang itu untukmu. Agar kau tak menangis lagi saat gelap mengurungmu. "

Telunjuk Sasuke menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Hinata dan ia menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu Hinata bisa melihat ketulusan disana. Dan Hinata yakin betul senyum di bibir cowok itu mencapai mata onyxnya. Jika mulut itu hanya membentuk sudut kecil, maka sepasang matanya adalah senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya agar tatapan mereka sejajar dan menyisakan jarak tidak sampai sepuluh senti. Hinata bisa melihat—dengan sangat jelas, karena Sasuke tidak lagi menutupi mukanya—pipi pucatnya dihiasi semburat kemerahan meski tidak semerah wajahnya.

Jantung Hinata kali ini memukul-mukul rongga dadanya keras-keras, sampai ia sangsi Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar debarannya. Mata onyx itu seolah mengunci dan memaksanya untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangan. Tarikan napas Sasuke sungguh berlawanan dengan deru napasnya yang memburu.

"Hyuuga Hinata, boleh ya aku menjadi kekasihmu…"

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu adalah sebuah permintaan.

Untuk menjagamu, Hyuuga Hinata, dan tetap menjadi pendar bintang di setiap malammu. Selamanya.

.

.

**#**

**THE END**

**A/N: **Cerita ini muncul begitu aja. Enak-enaknya ngetik taunya udah empat ribu words lebih. Deskripsinya juga kayaknya kurang memuaskan ya T^T *apanya

Maap ya kalo kepanjangan, maksa banget ya oneshot-nya. Nggak papalah~ *maksa*

Maap untuk segala kekurangannya! Leave a review if you have something to say, tell me what d'ya think about this random fic!

Thanks for reading ^^ /winks

-Nike-


End file.
